magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
The One Issue 76
Issue 76 was priced at £3.95 and was cover-dated in January 1995. There were three disks attached to this issue. Regulars/Editorial Contents/Editorial - 2 pages (4-5) Competitions - 2 pages (14,110) Letters - 3 pages (16-18) Recommended - 2 pages (112-113) Next Month - 1 page (114) Boot Sector Jungle Strike - Demo - 1 page (6) Battle Tanks, Holiday Lemmings - 1 page (7) Super Skidmarks - 1 page (8) News Page 10 *Two way race now for Commodore: Creative Equipment International becomes a new bidder. *Eastenders or Mortal Kombat: Interactive TV from BT piloted in Colchester and Ipswich. *Win the Lottery: National Lottery Randomizer and Lottery Winner AGA *Bare ladies: Adult CDs for CD32 from MPEG Page 11 *Not on your telly!: Rise of the Robots adverts banned during religious and children's TV *Low cost Lucas Arts: LucasArts and Delphine adventure collections from Kixx *Right good kicking: Kick Off 3: European Challenge from Anco *Stock swop: Microplay open part exchange store in Birmngham *Stamford Bridge in troubled waters: Chelsea owed money by Commodore for sponsorship *Exile's return: Exile graphically revamped for A1200 and CD32 by Audiogenic Page 12 *Team 17 worming its way into 1995: Worms and Pussies Galore from Team 17 *Encounters close?: Frontier: First Encounters from Gametek *Games chart top ten Work in Progress The Chaos Engine 2 - Andy Nuttall and Matt Broughton - 4 pages (20-23) Shadow Fighter - Andy Nuttall - 3 pages (24-26) Pizza Tycoon - Matt Broughton - 3 pages (28-30) Extractors: The Hanging Worlds Of Zarg - Matt Broughton - 2 pages (32-33) Features Retro Thing: Behind You! - 4 pages (80-83) :Matt Broughton, Andy Nuttall and Harry Attrill look back at 1994's best and worst games. Reviews Main Games Other Details Updates Other Details Replays! Other Details PD Zone Other Details Tips Zeewolf - General Tips - 2 pages (90-91) Crystal Dragon - Guide - 2 pages (92-93) Lords of the Realm - Tips - 2 pages (94-95) UFO: Enemy Unknown - Tips - 1 page (96) Championship Manager '93 - Tips - 1½ pages (98-99) Super Stardust - Cheats - ½ page (99) Classic Tips - 3 pages (100-102) Snip Tips - 1 page (104) Games Surgery - 1 page (105) Adverts Games *Shadow Fighter (Amiga, CD32) - 1 page (9) *PGA European Tour (Amiga) - 1 page (13) *Jungle Strike (Amiga, CD32) - 1 page (15) *Mortal Kombat II - 1 page (27) *Shaq-Fu (Amiga) - 1 page (31) *Akira - 2 pages (48-49) *Football Glory (Amiga, CD32, PC) - 1 page (53) *UFO: Enemy Unknown (Amiga, CD32, PC) - 1 page (57) *Dune II: The Battle for Arrakis, European Champions, Desert Strike, and Reach for the Skies (Amiga, Atari ST), PGA Tour Golf (Amiga) - 1 page (65) *Frontlines (PC) - 1 page (70) *Sensible World of Soccer - 1 page (89) *Cricket Masters, Football Masters, Stable Masters, and Formula 1 Masters - 1 page (97) *High Seas Trader (PC) - 1 page (107) *Crystal Dragon (Amiga) - 1 page (115) *Skeleton Krew (Amiga, CD32, Mega Drive) - 1 page (116) Magazines *C+VG - 1 page (34) Other Credits Reviews Editor :Matt Broughton Production Editor :Harry Attrill Art Editor :Jo Winslow Design :Petrea Doyle Contributors :Simon Byron, Tim Green, Sarah Tanser, June Williamson, Tom O'Brien, Lucy Hickman Publishing Director :Graham Taylor Editorial Director :David Kelly Issue Index Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Contains CD32 Reviews